purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole Whittaker/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Nicole Whittaker on the Purple Moon website. Nicole's Beauty Brush Mirror "…who's got the coolest hair of all? YOU WISH! Of course it is MOI, and I spend at least an hour on it every night, brushing in the shine. As leader of The Ones I have my reputation to consider…and everyone expects me to set the standard for beauty in this tadpole pond of a school! Yes, little tadpoles, you may use all the lip gloss and hair highlighters you want. But you will still turn into big warty TOADS when you're done! Then you can hop away into your boring, meaningless little lives and HOPE someone wonderful will notice you. Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that OUT LOUD?! Ha ha! I just get like this sometimes, I don't know why. It's truly amazing." Nicole's Dog Flannel "If you're in the know, then you remember that Flannel lives with my Gram. I visit her as often as I can, especially in the summer. She has this fantastic house on the lake, and Flannel and I go for long walks every day. He's an American Cocker Spaniel, and Gram says his sire won Best of Breed at the EastWinter Dog Show…but I really don't care. I love him for his big eyes and soft ears and the way he always runs to me when I visit. People think that Steph is the big animal lover in the Ones…but that's just because I think some things are better left private. That way, no one can tease you about them or take them away." Nicole's Saddle "There's an annual parade over Labor Day Weekend in our town – and of course I have been asked to participate! My equestrian coach, Mr. Talbot Toffeenose, recognized the exceptional quality of my riding skills right away and asked if I would lead the girls' group in the Palomino Association. Can't you just SEE me? Dressed in white satin with heavy fringe, riding a palomino with THIS saddle on? It'll be like I'm a queen or a goddess or something, practically! I think this will be the most brilliant moment of my entire life, so far. I just want to keep it forever. Fortunately, Reginald promised to videotape the entire thing…if he can get away from work in time." Nicole's Camp Bliss "Okay, let's get this straight: The only camp I'll rate Is one with spas, cafes And waiters -- Not creepy tents and Alligators Or wooden logs as Pseudo-seats Or chili dogs And gross-out eats! My camp has steak, Trout Amandine, Chocolate soufflé, Hand-made ice cream, And lots of drinks All tall and cool, Served by a private Swimming pool. As long as I can Find all this, Then camping out's A bag of chips." Nicole's Skunk "Fortunately the cute little skunk I encountered was completely friendly and didn't use its nasty defense mechanism, if you know what I mean. I think it must have sensed that I'm kind of familiar and not an enemy. I mean, one of my good friends, Chaz Franklin, has a pet skunk and it's completely tame. Her name is Rose, isn't that just the best?! She's a completely sweet, non-smelly little furball, almost like a cat. If I didn't spend all my pet hours with horses, I'd probably get one myself!" Nicole's Raccoon "In my opinion, if boys could be turned into animals, Ruben would be exactly a raccoon, poor thing. I mean, the raccoon is a totally cute creature who's always causing total trouble -- and it just gets so tiring sometimes! At first you think their little antics are SO adorable and you want to get closer. But then it's like they can't stop digging into your garbage and you end up wishing they'd completely disappear from the earth in your own vicinity! Ruben Raccoon, I'm not kidding!" Nicole's Valentine Box "I'M A "TREASURE HUNT" CLUE! Certain individuals Think that THEY are Queen Of all the hearts and valentines At Whistling Pines -- I mean, How could any other girl Hope to get as many Valentines as I did? Bet she got hardly ANY! Just cuz she is "the new girl" Doesn't make her number one. Who'd like her carrot-colored hair When MINE shines like the sun?! HINT: Just like her name, this redhead's a real "blast" to be around!" Category:Treasures